mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Bridle Gossip Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png|Zecora makes her debut Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png|Trivia: Zebras paw at the ground to douse for fresh water Hooded stranger S1E9.png Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|This zebra is shrouded in mystery. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|Zecora lowers her hood. Zecora digging at the ground S1E09.png Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Zecora still digging S1E09.png Apple Bloom follows Zecora out of town S1E09.png Zecora entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom enters the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Zecora's in the distance. Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Zecora turns around to see Apple Bloom following her. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora fades into the Everfree mist S1E09.png|"Beware...! Beware..!" Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|Zecora's evil laugh, courtesy of Twilight's nightmare. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png|Zecora coming out with the ingredient Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png|Adding an ingredient for the brew. Zecora chanting S1E09.png|Ooh! Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png|Testing the brew. The Stew is ready S1E09.png|Looks like it's ready. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Reacting to Rainbow Dash's destructive flying. Applejack and Rainbow flying wildly in the hut S1E09.png Zecora shouting in foreign language S1E09.png Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|I don't think that's going to work, Applejack. Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Rainbow just destroyed something else. Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png|Knocking the brew over. Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png|The brew is ruined! Close up of Zecora S1E09.png|Dramatic close-up. Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png|Zecora observing Pinkie's tongue problem. Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Now look what you've done. You made Zecora angry. Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png|Who dare trash my hut? Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|My potion! Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Zecora grinning S1E09.png|Zecora. Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png|Do not be silly fillies. Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora "its results are like a joke" S1E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Applejack very funny S01E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png|''And all of my stuff over there.'' Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png|Apple Bloom was just helping me out. Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png|Zecora shows Twilight a book Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Zecora Laughs S1E09.png|Zecora laughing. Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Apple Bloom "whenever Zecora comes to town" S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png|Apple Bloom helps her new friend. Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png|"Dees baath iz lochoorioos!" Zecora happy to share the bath recipe S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|My time of Zen. Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight Sparkle is desperate for help. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|"Have you gone mad!?" Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Is that a Parasprite!? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|Do I have something on my face? Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|A Parasprite before my eyes? Zecora looking serious S1E10.png|"Tales of crops and harvests consumed..." Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"If these creatures are in Ponyville... you're doomed." Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Luna Eclipsed Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|A costume for Nightmare Night. Zecora being scary S2E4.png|Zecora telling the tale of Nightmare Moon. Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png|Zecora, leading the ponies to the Nightmare Moon statue. Zecora telling story S2E04.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Zecora blowing green dusts S2E04.png Zecora coming out from smoke S2E04.png Zecora and green dust S2E04.png Zecora looking down S2E04.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png|Twilight and Zecora Zecora Running S2E4.png|Running away from Luna Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png|"We still have candy left to give..." Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Mayor talking S2E04.png Zecora and ponies in the wind S2E04.png|''I feel a breeze.'' The Cutie Pox Zecora 1 S2E6.png|Zebra: Tall and proud! Zecora 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora In House S2E6.png Zecora 'must be patient' S2E06.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Watch out! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png|This isn't your talent, Apple Bloom. Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png Zecora getting the ladle S2E06.png|"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait." Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'to fix' S2E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png Zecora talking S2E06.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." Zecora 'guess I should' S2E06.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png Zecora talking 2 S2E06.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." Zecora talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" Apple Bloom about to run away S2E06.png|She must be hiding something. Zecora talking 3 S2E06.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth." Zecora dipping tail into basket S2E06.png|"...for healing power is in the..." Seeds of Truth S2E06.png|"...Seeds of thruth." Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png|You got the Seeds of Truth! Equip them on the screen by pressing B and plant them in soft soil. Tell a truth to make 'em grow!! Zecora talking 4 S2E06.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." Zecora 'true and pure' S2E06.png|"...true and pure." Stern Zecora S02E06.png|And its you Apple Bloom. Applejack nudging Zecora's tail S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora S2E06.png Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom' S2E06.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." Zecora 'always welcome' S2E06.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Secret of My Excess Insert cute sound S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png|Zecora gives a dragon his check-up. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spike slaps Twilight S2E10.png|Spike slaps Twilight, Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png|"Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora Powder S2e10.png|All you got to do is add a pinch of powder. Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png|Look into my cauldron. Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png|The terror of dragons' greed. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png|Not amused. Twilight hear that S2E10.png|How can Zecora not hear Spike jacking of all her belongings. Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Zecora's stuff is gone. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie And Zecora S02E18.png|"Happy day after your birthday, Zecora!" Zecora S2E18.png|"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" |index}}